I Bid You Adieu
by lenokiie
Summary: Quirrell returns to Hogwarts as the DADA teacher. Mizy has a schoolgirl crush on him. How will the story unfold?
1. Chapter 1 It's You

I Bid You Adieu Chapter 1- It's You (Super Junior)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the whole story and all, I mean. I do own the OCs though.**

**A/N: I've been really interested in Quirrell lately, hehe. So I decided to make a fanfic with him xD Also, this is like, my 2****nd**** story I've ever written, so cut me some slack xD Also, the chapter titles are names of songs that sort of match the chapter, so I don't own those either?  
><strong>

Mizy Yaru sat down on the seats in the Great Hall, alongside Nonni, her best friend, waiting for the Sorting to begin. They were 5th year Ravenclaws, though Mizy sometimes wondered why she chose Ravenclaw in the first place; sometimes she couldn't even answer the riddles needed to enter the common room.

Nonni poked Mizy's arm and pointed up at the staff table, where the teachers were seated. "Look, Quirrells back." She noted, jerking her head in his direction. "He looks like he might faint or something." Mizy glanced at him. She noticed that he looked quite terrified as if he might shriek if someone so much as tapped him on the shoulder. Not wanting to look like a creeper for staring at Quirrell for too long, she looked away. Quirrell always seemed to have no confidence, so no surprise, but that turban was definitely a weird addition.

Professor McGonagall dramatically opened the doors into the Great Hall, followed by the first years. One by one, she called them up for them to be sorted. When it came to a boy named "Harry Potter". Nooni exclaimed, "It's the boy who lived!" Mizy observed him, as he seemed to be taking a longer time with the hat, then remarked, "He looks really puny." Nooni playfully slapped her arm.

_-The next day-_

During breakfast, Professor Flitwick passed out their class schedules. As usual, Mizy had the same classes as Nooni since she just picked whatever she picked, so she wouldn't be alone. Potions flew by, and then DADA. She was curious, as Quirrell had originally taught Muggle Studies, but was interested to see how he'd teach DADA. As soon as she and Nooni entered the classroom, they were taken back by an overpowering aroma of garlic. _What the hell_, she thought, _is this a joke_? Nooni pulled on her arm and brought them to a table nearest the door.

"I hope he leaves the door open so the smell can seep out." Nooni said, taking her seat. Mizy sat down, waiting for the rest of the class to settle themselves down.

Right before the bell rang, signaling the start of class, Quirrell swept into the room, indeed leaving the door open. "G-good m-morning, hope y-you all h-had a nice s-summer." He stammered out. Weird, Mizy didn't remember him having a stutter. She also noticed that one of his eyes twitched while he talked, and his hands frequently moved over each other. She wondered if he was okay.

"P-please t-take out y-your b-books and t-turn to p-page 1". Mizy could hear some of the students giggling at his stutter. She felt a little pity for him, just a little. She opened her book, and Quirrell started the lesson. It was very peculiar; he seemed rather terrified of the subject, and claimed his turban was given to him by an African prince for getting rid of a zombie, but turned down every attempt to elaborate.

_-Later that day-_

"Wow, he changed a lot." Nooni said, laying in her bed. "He stutters and twitches, and have you noticed that weird smell that hangs around his turban?"

"I heard that the Weasley twins say that its stuffed with garlic so he's protected wherever he goes from this vampire." Mizy answered. Of course, anything the Weasley twins said was debatable. She looked at her homework spread out on her bed, hopelessly confused by a particularly nasty essay assigned by Snape.

"Forget this, I'm going to bed." She picked up her stuff both settled in on their beds. After bidding each other good night, they both climbed into their beds. As Mizy laid in her bed, she reviewed Quirrell. She admitted that she had a crush on him. He was young, shy, and quite polite. But now he seemed different, and prone to breaking down. She didn't know what to make of it.

_-Some weeks later-_

In DADA class, Quirrell was discussing a topic on vampires. A student raised his hand, and asked, "Professor, is it true you met a vampire?" Quirrell nodded, "Y-yes." Another student piped up, "Why do you stutter? You didn't before."

"How about that twitch?"

"And the turban"

"Why purple?"

Quirrell went pink, and started talking about iguana. She couldn't believe how straightforward their questions were, but she was interested in his answers, but unfortunately he did not give any. She wondered vaguely what happened to him during his leave. Could a vampire have frightened him that much? But then she realized that there was no point in caring, so she set herself on the class work.

It was rather difficult to do her work. She kept on getting distracted by the conversations the other students were having. It seemed that almost everyone was taking advantage of Quirrell's lack of self confidence to do whatever they wanted. She was glad that Nooni, like her, did not talk very much. She looked over at Quirrell, who was seated at his desk and seemed to have given up trying to teach the class. Instead, he was reading a book. Mizy felt sorry for him, as he must be disappointed at how the class was going. Feeling as she should do something productive, she tugged on Nooni's arm and said, "Hey, come with me."

"What?" She asked. Mizy replied, "Quirrell's all alone and the class is being immature. Come on." She pulled Nooni up, who reluctantly agreed and walked up together up to Quirrell, dragging their stools along. He looked up as they set their stools in front of his desk, and said with a nervous smile, "H-hi, w-what c-can I d-do for y-you g-girls?" They sat, and Mizy gave him a gentle smile.

"We were wondering if you could carry on with the lesson, with just the two of us." She said. Quirrell smiled gratefully, and agreed. He marked his page, and put down his book, and continued where he left off.

Mizy took the time to study him up close, noticed he looked rather sickly, with dark circles under his eyes. She also noticed that his eyes a nice, pale blue. "Professor, what happened to you during your leave?" She interrupted, before she could consider whether or not she should actually ask that. The professor looked taken back by the sudden question, but quickly recovered and replied, "W-what d-do y-you m-mean? I-I am p-perfectly f-fine." One of his eyes twitched.

"Fine my arse, you look terrible!" Nooni exclaimed. "It's okay to tell us, we won't tell anyone." Mizy added quickly. Quirrell looked flabbergasted. "I-I-I-" He started, but was interrupted by the bell, signaling the end of class. "T-theres the b-bell!" Quirrell said, stating the obvious, but Mizy stayed seated. "Professor, we're sorry if we said anything wrong. We were just curious."

"Y-yes, I u-under s-stand, b-best y-you go to c-class, n-none the l-less." Quirrell said, getting up. The two girls grabbed their belongings and exited the class, Mizy looking back and giving Quirrell an apologetic look.

"What a weirdo." Nooni said, heading for Charms class. Mizy secretly agreed.

_-Halloween-_

After a long day at Hogsmeade, Mizy and Nooni entered Hogwarts, holding a bottle of butterbeer in their hands, their pockets crammed with sweets from Honeydukes, and bags with harmless products from Zonkos. They went to their domitries, deposited their load, and headed back to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast. As usual, the hall was decorated with live bats swooping around, and great, big pumpkins. As they sat down at the Ravenclaw's table, the Great Hall began to fill up with other students. Mizy couldn't help but notice that Quirrell wasn't present.

As the food appeared, Mizy helped herself to some sweets. A few moments later, Professor Quirrell sprinted through the doors and ran in, screaming something about a troll, finished with,"Thought you ought to know." Then sank to the floor in a dead faint. All at once, everyone jumped to their feets, screaming. Mizy screamed along, more in shock in concern for Quirrell than for fear of a troll. She attempted to check to see if he was alright, but that attempt was thwarted as everyone began pushing and shoving, desperate to get out of the hall.

Dumbledore shot several loud, purple firecrackers into the ceiling (dissolving before hitting it), and finally everyone stopped and stood still, waiting for instructions. "Prefects," he said, his voice loud and clear, "lead your houses back to the dormitories immediately!" Mizy had a sudden thought, wondering where the Slytherins would go, as their dormitories were in the dungeons, where the troll was at large. Eh, they were an unpleasant lot, no one would miss them. As the Ravenclaw prefects led the Ravenclaws out of the Great Hall, Mizy sneaked a look back at Quirrell. He seemed to be getting up. That put her mind on ease; he was alright.

The students were to finish the feast up (or down) in their dormitories. Mizy and Nooni got plates and quickly sat on the chairs, butting off another Ravenclaw who was about to sit there. "How do you reckon the troll got in?" Mizy asked. "Maybe Peeves let it in. Dunno where he would have found a troll though." Nooni replied, spooning mashed potato into her mouth. Mizy bit off a piece of candy. "Strange."

"What do you think about Quirrell?" Nooni asked. Mizy choke on the candy, thinking that she was referring about her crush. When it was okay to speak, with her face glowing red, she said, "What- what do you mean?" Nooni raised an eyebrow. "I mean, about him fainting. Like, really? He's the DADA teacher; what did you think I meant?"

"Just checking. Well, I do think he must have been really afraid. But I wonder what he was doing in the dungeons; isn't his class on the first floor?" Mizy wondered aloud. Nooni rubbed her chin. "Hmmm, a mystery! But not like we're going to get involved, right?" She said, looking at Mizy who grinned. Of course, the two girls would never do anything that would jeopardize their education. Mizy finished her candy, wondering how the troll was being taken care of.

_-Morning-_

The next day, everyone in the school pretty much knew that Harry Potter and his friends had taken on the troll, with a total of 6 different versions of the incident, 10 details that "were left out", and others. Nooni and Mizy were amazed that those three were having such an exciting year. The highlight of their first year at Hogwarts was when someone slipped a Hiccupping Potion into Quirrell's and Flitwick's drinking mugs. But what everyone was mainly discussing, was the upcoming Quiddtich match, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. There were rumors that Harry Potter was the Gryffindor seeker, so everyone had high hopes, everyone except the Slytherins, naturally.

When the day came, everyone gathered onto the Quidditch field and sat down in the towers. Mizy sat with Nooni. As the teams gathered on the field, Madam Hooch released the snitch, bludgers, and finally, the Quaffle. With Lee Jordan commenting, the match was quite enjoyable so far. She watched through binoculars as Katie Bell scored another goal for Gryffindor, drawing cheers from all houses except Slytherin.

Suddenly, Nooni pulled on Mizy's arm. "Look at Harry!" She said, pointing to the young seeker. Mizy moved her binoculars. She watched as Harry desperately clung onto his broomstick, which was acting like a bucking bull, pulling him left and right. She lowered her binoculars- just in time to see Professor Quirrell get knocked down by some bushy haired Gryffindor girl. She saw a spurt of flames flare on Professor Snape's robes- and then the flames disappeared. "What the-" Mizy began, but Nooni shouted, "Harry's caught the snitch! Well, more like swallowed it!" Mizy turned her attention down to Harry, who was holding the snitch in one hand, waving it at the crowd. Mizy brought her binoculars back up to her eyes, ignoring the deafening roar of cheers from the spectators. She focused on Quirrell, who she was shocked to see glaring at Harry and the back of Snape's head.


	2. Chapter 2 After You Fall Asleep

I Bid Adieu Chapter 2- After You Fall Asleep (Tayeang)

The day after the Quidditch match, everyone was impressed at how Harry managed to stay on his broomstick, and Mizy and Nooni were no exceptions. No one had a clue to why it behaved that way, though. At breakfast, Mizy caught sight of the bushy haired girl sitting next to Harry Potter and a ginger. She felt a slight anger towards her, as she had knocked down Quirrell, though it was probably unintentionally. Mizy turned back towards Nooni and engaged her in a conversation.

"Finally! Slytherin might not win the House Cup this year!" Mizy said.

"I know right? But the troll should have finished them off for good…I'm kidding, kidding." Nooni said in response. Mizy chuckled. She could hear a first year Slytherin with a pale, pointed face and blond hair claim that a wide-mouthed tree frog could replace Potter. The kid must be way jealous. She picked up her bag and the two exited the Great Hall to Transfiguration.

In Transfiguration, they were attempting to transfigure salamanders into rabbits. Nooni had managed to pull the spell of perfectly, her salamander now a pure white rabbit. Mizy's still had a tail attached to the back of her rabbit.

"For homework, Ms. Yaru, practice." McGonagall said, peering down at Mizy's rabbit. Mizy sighed, making a mental note to ask Nooni for help. The bell rang, and the two packed up and headed for DADA. As they entered the classroom, fanning away the smell of garlic with their hands, they took up the seats up in front of Quirrell's desk. As the bell rang, Quirrell walked in and sat at the desk. He called attendance, and then asked them to take out their books and turn to page 96.

Mizy finished reading the selected paragraphs on vampire bats, and looked up at Quirrell. She was shocked to see that he looked paler than usual, and thinner. He also looked very down, as though he had endured a rather harsh scolding. His mind seemed to be elsewhere, and his hands slightly trembled as he wrote on a piece of parchment. Perhaps the handwriting was illegible, due to his trembling hands, so he reached across for a new piece of parchment, knocking over a bottle of black ink. The bottle fell to the ground, the '_thud_' masked by the conversations of the other students, and ink spilled out. "Oh!" he murmured, staring at the mess.

"I'll clean it up, Professor." Mizy said, getting up and bending down to pick up the bottle.

"T-thank you, I'll c-clean up the i-ink, M-Ms. Yaru." Quirrell said, pulling out his wand and mumbled, "_scourgify_" which siphoned the ink off the floor. Mizy picked up the bottle, straightened up, and passed it to Quirrell, their fingers briefly brushing against each other. Quirrell pulled his hand back rather quickly, seemed to realize this, and continued to place the empty bottle on his desk.

"Professor," Mizy began, "Are you alright? You seem really out of it today." Quirrell looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face, and studied her for a full few seconds, then managed a small smile."N-nothing to w-worry about, j-just a l-little off t-today." He said with a nervous "hehe". Mizy gave him a small smile, and went to sit back down with Nooni.

"What's with you? So interested and caring for him." Nooni questioned. "You don't even do that with me!" She added, feigning shock and hurt. Mizy could tell Nooni was a little hurt, so she said, "Tell you later. Want to stay after class for a little while?" Nooni declined.

A few moments later, the bell rang, and the class filed out, except for Mizy, waving good bye to Nooni. She walked up to his desk and, feeling bold, asked, "Professor, I'm asking as a concerned student, a friend." He looked up at her strangely at the word "friend". "Is everything alright?" She held his gaze, watching for a sign of emotion, while also admiring his eyes. After a few seconds, Quirrell began, "Well…" Mizy continued to look at him, trying to make her eyes reflect her concern, attempting to encourage him to continue.

"I….I'm f-fine. T-thank you for your c-concern, Ms. M-Mizy." He said, smiling as warmly as he could. Mizy raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. "Professor, if you need someone to talk to, I'm here." She said, feeling her cheeks burn. Quirrell lowered his gaze. "Well, there is something." He said quietly. Mizy was taken aback by the absence of his stutter. Before she could ask about it, Quirrell winced, as though something had pained him.

"P-perhaps you ought to go, m-might be late for your n-next class." He said nervously, avoiding her gaze. Mizy nodded, hoisted up her bag, and left the room, hurrying to Charms.

Mizy entered just as the bell rang, and took the seat next Nooni at the back of the room. Although Nooni did not press Mizy to tell her what happened, for the sake of their friendship, Mizy decided to tell her. "I like Quirrell." Mizy said as quietly as she could so that only Nooni could hear. "Way to state the obvious." Nooni said, giving Mizy a knowing look. Mizy was surprised.

"Wa-what?"

"I'm just kidding. But I did suspect you liked him. Always staring, trying to be considerate to him." Nooni said, taking notes on the _Silencio_ charm."My little girl's all grown up." She added with a giggle. She waved her wand and succeeded in silencing a raven that was cawing away in front of her.

"Do you like someone?" Mizy asked, curious. Nooni chuckled.

"…One of the Weasley twins." Her cheeks flushed slightly. "I can't tell which one is which, but they're really funny and cute." The two launched into a conversation discussing them.

In DADA classes, Mizy began telling off people for laughing at Quirrell's stutter, even if they did not acknowledge her comments. She started trying to help him out more, as he was now prone to knocking things over due to his lack of concentration. In incidents such as those, Quirrell would look at her quickly and then busy himself with straightening paperwork of rearranging his quills and ink bottles. Mizy didn't mind; it made it seem less awkward.

Christmas was coming up. She wondered whether or not she should give a Quirrell a Christmas gift. Nooni was all for it, encouraging her to give him something ranging from a book to kiss. Mizy responded by teasing her about what she should do for the Weasley twins. Just before Christmas, Mizy decided to bake some Cauldron Cakes and a tin of treacle fudge for Quirrell. She honestly did not know if he would like them, but she didn't have any other ideas.

On the day of Christmas, Nooni and Mizy wanted to go and wish the three a happy Christmas. They decided to go find the twins first. As they wondered around the grounds, wrapped tightly in a cloak and wearing beanies, scarfs and gloves, they found the Weasley twins, Harry, and Harry's friends, all engaged in a furious snowball fight. Nooni waited until the twins had ceased fire, and walked up to them. She wished them a merry Christmas, and they her. One of the twins reached down and picked up a handful of snow. With the other hand, he took out his wand, and waved it at the snow. The snow lifted and swirled and hardened into an ice angel. He handed it to Nooni, who giggled, said a quick thanks to them, and half walked, half ran back to Mizy.

"They're so cute!" She exclaimed, examining the figurine.

After the fabulous Christmas dinner (which Mizy was pleased to see Quirrell had attended and eaten some chocolate pudding, which meant he probably liked chocolate), she and Nooni stayed behind for a bit in the Great Hall, playing with the wizard crackers. After playing a game of chess with a chess set that had come out of one wizard cracker, the two got up and exited the Great Hall. As they reached the first floor, Mizy said, "I'm going to wish Quirrell a merry Christmas. Meet you in the common room later." Nooni nodded, gave her an assuring smile, and headed up the stairs. Mizy took a death breath, and walked to DADA classroom. She knocked on the door, and heard a "Come in." She opened the door, and saw Quirrell seated behind his desk. He looked up, and smiled at her.

"Yes, Ms. Y-Yaru?" Mizy smiled back, and took the box of her homemade Cauldron cakes and fudge out.

"Merry Christmas, professor Quirrell." She said, handing him the box. "I hope you enjoy them." Quirrell sat, transfixed, then reached and took the box and set them on his desk.

"T-thank you, and merry C-Christmas to y-you, too, my d-dear." Mizy's heart leapt when he said "my dear". "I o-only wish I h-had gotten you s-something."

"It's alright, professor." Mizy said with a big smile. "Have a good night." Quirrell nodded, and muttered back a good night to her. She turned and headed out the door. When she closed the door behind her, she could not help but smile widely, and did not stop smiling until she came to the entrance of the Ravenclaw common room. After failing to answer the riddle several times, she sat outside for some time, waiting for someone to come and open it. When she was just about to nod off, she heard footsteps coming. She sat up straight, wide-eyed; scared that she was going to get points taken off. She heard a voice murmur, "_lumos_", and light radiated from the tip of a wand. She saw Quirrell's face, illuminated by the light.

"Professor!" She said, smiling at the sight of him, and then lowered her head, as it was embarrassing to not have been able to answer the riddle to the common room. "Why are y-you out so l-late?" Quirrell asked, walking up to her. "I couldn't answer the riddle to get in." Mizy said, blushing furiously. The corners of Quirrell's mouth turned up, and he held out a hand to her. She took it, and he lifted her up to stand. They walked up to the entrance of the common room. Quirrell knocked on the door.

The eagle's beak opened, and in a soft, musical voice, said, "What is pointless?" Mizy blushed even deeper; Quirrell must think she's an idiot for not being able to answer the riddle. However, he just smiled at her again, and said, "A circle."

The eagle responded, "Correct." And the door opened.

"Thank you, professor." Mizy said, giving him a thankful smile, and stepped into the room when Quirrell grabbed her arm gently. "By the way, t-thank you for the c-chocolate, they were d-delicious." He said quietly. Without another word, he let go and left. Mizy stood at the door, watching him until he turned at a corner. She turned and went up to the dormitories to find Nooni already asleep in bed, who later claimed that she thought there was no point in waiting for Mizy because "things happen under the influence of Christmas and mistletoe s."

_-the day before the 2__nd__ Quidditch match of the year-_

"Snape? Referring?" Mizy asked, surprised. Nooni had earlier began up a conversation with Fred (or was it George, they could have been lying) in Herbology. Fred had mentioned that Snape was going to referee the next Quidditch match.

"I know right, how weird? Hard to think of him flying on a broomstick, like an overgrown bat taking flight." Nooni said, pouring over her Transfiguration homework. "He probably wants to stop Gryffindor from winning." Mizy grinned. She wondered if the Potions professor had a secret agenda.

On the day of the Quidditch match, Mizy and Nooni left the Great Hall early to get front row seats. As other people began filling in the seats, Mizy noticed that the headmaster, Dumbledore, was present. Another surprise, the headmaster didn't always show up for the Quidditch matches. Maybe he was there to watch Harry Potter in action. "Look, Snape looks really angry for some reason." She said, pointing to the professor, who indeed did look very angry. "I wonder why."

The teams flew off. Just a few seconds later, one of the Weasley twins had hit a Bludger toward Snape, who narrowly avoided it, and awarded Hufflepuff a penalty as punishment. Nooni tapped Mizy on the shoulder, and pointed to the tower next to them. Mizy brought her binoculars to her eyes, and watched as 2 first year Gryffindors were attempting to take on 3 first year Slytherins. Amused, she turned back to the match, just as the Gryffindor seeker go into a dive, zoom past Snape, and pull out of the dive, waving his hand, which was clenched around the Snitch. There was a deafening roar of cheers and applause; the match had barely lasted even 5 minutes, it must have broken a record! Dumbledore had climbed down to the field and seemed to be congratulating Harry, as he was patting his shoulder. Mizy and Nooni exited the stands to head back to the school, praising the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

As they sat down in the Great Hall for dinner, Mizy noticed that Quirrell was missing. (When she pointed this out to Nooni, Nooni called her a creeper, and pointed out that Snape was missing as well). Mizy, who had eaten a large lunch, decided to skip dinner to see where Quirrell was. She had noticed that Quirrell barely ate anymore, and seemed more distant from everyone. She was afraid that something was wrong with him. Nooni egged her on, saying that they might as well try and be more outgoing or waste their years at Hogwarts by being boring. They went to the first floor to his office, but he was not there. Already giving up, they decided to go outside for a stroll along the river until it was time to go in. As they wondered pass the steps, Mizy caught sight of Snape coming out of the forest. She grabbed Nooni's arm and pulled her down behind a bush. As he strode into the castle, Mizy and Nooni ran quickly to the part of the forest where Snape came out from, curious. They ran into Harry, who quickly stuffed something out of sight.

Mizy wasted no time in asking, "Have you seen Professor Quirrell?" Harry hesitated, and then pointed back at the forest. Mizy pulled Nooni to follow her into the forest. Nooni turned around and said, "Great match, Harry!" The boy waved at her, and set off. They barely took 3 steps in when Quirrell came into sight. His head was down, and his hands moving over each other. Nooni pushed Mizy forward, and hid herself behind a tree. Quirrell looked up just in time to catch Mizy, who had tripped over a tree root. At first, he stood, shocked, as Mizy threw her arms around his neck for support, then he quickly recovered and held her at arm's length and straightened her up. Mizy muttered a quick thank you, and lifted her head to look at Quirrell.

"What are you doing here, Professor?" She asked. "I s-should be the o-one a-asking you that, Ms. Y-Yaru." Quirrell said. Mizy heard a twig snap in the back. Ignoring that, she continued, "I was actually looking for you." Thinking it'd be best to tell the truth. Quirrell seemed to have expected an answer like this. He smiled a smile that Mizy could only catch because of the remaining light from the sky.

"That's v-very kind of y-you." He said with a nervous laugh. "S-shall we h-head up to the c-castle, then?" He held out his hand towards the exit of the forest, bidding Mizy to go first. Mizy walked out, with Quirrell by her side. Behind, she could hear Nooni's footsteps quietly following them.

"What were you doing in the forest, Professor?" Mizy asked, hoping Quirrell didn't know that Nooni was behind them. "Oh n-nothing, just a l-little c-chat with S-Severus." He said. "In the forest?" Mizy asked, wondering why he would have wanted to talk in such a place. "Y-yes. It was n-nothing." He gave Mizy an assuring smile, and opened the doors to the castle. As they entered the castle, Quirrell walked without a backward glance to the stairs. Mizy stared after him, wondering if she should follow, when Nooni came up and prodded her.

"Where do you want to go?" Nooni asked. Mizy stood there, deciding on whether to enter the Great Hall or follow Quirrell, or go to the common room. Nooni, who was probably already tired of waiting for a response, pushed Mizy towards the stairs. Mizy, choosing to follow her friend's decision, started up the stairs. "Go ahead to Quirrell's office; I'll be up in the common room." Nooni said, following Mizy up the stairs, and continuing when Mizy stopped at the first floor to go to Quirrell. She waved good-bye, and trudged towards his office. She knocked on his door, and heard a distant, "Come in." She turned the doorknob and stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. "Professor?" She called into the dimly lit room. "I'm h-here." Quirrell responded, stepping into the room from another room.

"How m-may I help y-you?" He said, walking towards her.

"I just wanted to see how you're doing." Mizy said, hoping anything she said did not make things awkward. He stood in front of her, watching her closely. He suddenly shuddered. "Did someone send you?" He asked quietly, again his stutter was absent. Mizy was confused, and realized that the atmosphere had changed.

"What? No one sent me. What do you mean?" She asked, her questions spilling out. He leaned toward her, his arms reaching out and palms resting on the wall, so that Mizy was trapped.

"Did someone send you to talk to me?" He asked, in a more gentle, slighly higher voice.

"No, no one did. I'm because I…" She did not finish as she was distracted by how he stood over her, and had a sudden thought that this was the perfect time to confess her crush on him. Mustering up all her courage, she looked at him full in the face, and said, "I like you."


	3. Chapter 3 Before U Go

I Bid You Adieu Chapter 3- Before U Go (DBSK)

**A/N: Thanks for the tip Pancake of Epic Proportions! I only just read it when writing this chapter . but then I went back and edited all my chapters :D**

Quirrell stared at her in disbelief, his eyes scanning her face for anything that would prove that she was lying. Mizy bit her lip, a bit uncomfortable in the silence.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. Quirrell leaned closer to her.

"Did someone tell you to come and play up to me?" He asked, his eyes boring into hers. She was beginning to feel afraid. This did not seem like the Quirrell she was used to.

"N-no." She stammered out. "I've…I've had a crush on you since my first year, when you were the Muggle Studies teacher, then you took that one year off, and now you're back. I'd thought that my feelings would go away, but they've just increased." She said, rather rapidly. As she said this, the image of how Quirrell looked before leaving swam into her mind; his curly light brown hair, pale blue eyes, big ears-

"Is this a prank?" Quirrell said, interrupting her thoughts. She was a little hurt, how could he just assume that her infatuation for him was a prank?

"It's not a prank! I really like you!" She felt extremely intimidated by him. Quirrell shuddered again. He put his arms down, and lowered his head.

"Y-yes, I'm t-terribly sorry. J-just thought it m-might have been a p-prank…" He drifted off. Mizy felt a wave of pity for him; he must have been teased quite a lot. She awkwardly patted him on the shoulder.

"Professor." She began. "I don't expect you to accept my feelings, or return them." She smiled weakly. "I'll just go now." She turned to leave, but Quirrell grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him in a tight hug.

Mizy stood, wondering if this was a dream. She lifted her hands and hugged Quirrell back, holding him tightly, which proved that this was no dream.

"I a-appreciate how y-you've helped m-me, M-Mizy." Quirrell said, Mizy's heart fluttering when he said her name. She closed her eyes, wanting to mentally capture this moment. She wondered if this was the perfect moment to try and chance a kiss. She opened her eyes, and turned her head, just as Quirrell turn his head as well. Their lips touched, and after a brief moment, they released each other and stepped away. Mizy brought her fingers to her lips, her virgin lips_. Can I get pregnant from this?_ She thought. _But we didn't do tongue, so I can't get pregnant from it!_ Lost in her lack of experience, she didn't notice at first that Quirrell had come up to her again. He gently cupped her face, and brought it up to his, bending down, and gave her another sweet, soft kiss, this time for a longer time. When his lips left hers, Mizy hugged him again, smiling to herself. Quirrell lifted his hands to hug her back, but instead went to her shoulders to push her back, just as someone knocked on the door.

Mizy quickly stepped away from Quirrell, just as the person who knocked decided to enter without a "come in". Mizy watched, her cheeks turning red, as Snape walked in. He looked at Mizy, sneered, and walked over the Quirrell.

"I believe we have some business to discuss, Quirinus." Snape said, his mouth barely moving. Quirrell nodded, and nervously ushered Mizy out of the room, saying, "Y-yes, Severus. Ms. Y-Yaru, if y-you would be so k-kind." Mizy left the room, and looked back to see Quirrell, who looked terrified, close the door. Mizy sighed, and headed up to the common room. When she entered the common room, Nooni, who was seated at a chair in a corner of the room with homework spread out, got up and demanded Mizy for details. They walked over back to the chair, and Mizy excitedly explained what had happened, and mentioned Snape.

"What a cockblocker." Nooni said, sighing. "But maybe, you'll get another chance!" Mizy laughed. "When you get together with one of the Weasley twins!"

As Mizy layed in bed, she thought of what was going to happen now. Will she and Quirrell be embarrassed to see each other? How will their classes be? They were, after all, a student and a teacher, respectively. Surely love between the two was forbidden? Mizy felt a sense of self pitying; the only male she could get was a teacher. But that teacher was a good person. Smiling to herself once more, she turned in bed and fell asleep.

The next day, Mizy and Nooni hurried to the Great Hall for breakfast. As Mizy settled some breakfast on her plate, she turned to the look at the staff table. Quirrell was absent. Feeling slightly down, she started on her bacon.

"Look!" Nooni said. Mizy's head snapped out, thinking Quirrell had entered. Instead she found Nooni holding in one hand a little yet elaborate paper bird. It was beautiful, a work of art, magically enchanted to flutter around Nooni. "The twins gave it to me! It's looks so pretty!" Nooni added, observing the bird. Mizy laughed, no wonder it occasionally gave off chirps of sparks.

After a long day of taking notes on various subjects, and no Quirrell, Mizy and Nooni retired to the common room, and busied themselves with their homework, the enchanted bird fluttering around them.

The next day, Mizy was glad and worried about what would happen in DADA. She hoped he would not give her special treatment that would draw attention, but she always didn't want him to just pretend like she was like any other student; it would be like he didn't care. Mizy stood in front of the door to the DADA classroom, she and Nooni always being the first ones to arrive after Transfiguration. Nooni gave a dramatic groan, and pushed Mizy inside, who was just about to sit down in the desk nearest the door when Nooni gave her another push to the front of the room. Scowling, but also pleased, she and Nooni sat in their usual seats in front of Quirrell's desk. As the rest of the class filed in, and the bell rang, Quirrell entered the classroom from the other doorway. Mizy looked at him, hoping to make eye contact with him. To her disappointment, he looked straight past her and addressed the class, and began the lesson. Mizy busied herself with taking out her textbook. She felt somewhat abandoned by Quirrell. She got the impression that he seemed to want to avoid her, so she lowered her head and tried to keep her attention on her work and Nooni.

Nooni seemed to realize that the two were keeping their distance. She also noticed that Quirrell sneaked glances at Mizy once in awhile. Feeling as she should inform Mizy of this, she tore a small piece of parchment away and scribbled, "_Quirrell's lookin at you_." She passed Mizy this, who took it, read it several times, and looked up at Quirrell, who's gaze hurriedly looked lowered from Mizy to his paperwork. Mizy smiled; he acknowledged her. Mizy mouthed a thank you to Nooni, who smirked.

As the bell rang, the class noisily got up and exited the classroom. "Ms. Y-Yaru, could you stay a m-moment?" Quirrell said. Nooni gave Mizy a sneaky smile, waved, and left the room. Butterflies swarming in her stomach, Mizy set her bag down and walked over to Quirrell.

"Yes, professor?" She said." Quirrell gave her a nervous smile, and his eyes darted to door (which Nooni had closed behind her as she left) as though checking for eavesdroppers. "I just t-think it'd be b-best to be s-straight forward." He said. "I w-want to you k-know, that, er, i-if our r-relationship was to h-happen, it'd be b-because…Because I'm u-using you." He said, trying to look at her in the eyes. Mizy did not understand.

"What do you mean?" One of his eyes twitched and he absent-mindedly played with his hands. "I w-would only b-be using you t-to, ah, s-satisfy m-myself. Please d-don't make me r-repeat it." He finally said. Mizy's eyes widened in disbelief. _But, he can't be telling the truth_, she thought. She hoped that the way he was acting was because he was forced to say it because of he was scared of getting in trouble. She touched his arm and said, "I don't believe you." He gently pushed her hand away.

"P-please, it's o-only a crush you h-have." Mizy was numb. She wanted to scream "_lies_!" but her shock held her in place. Breaking free, she grabbed the front of his robes. "You're lying!" She cried, rather childishly. "You're…you're just…just afraid to admit it or something!" Quirrell looked at her, his lips pressed into a thin line. "I'm only using you! There's no point in continuing! I have better women to attend to! You're just a toy, dammnit! Go! And don't bother trying to talk it out!" he said, practically screaming, his stutter absent once more.

Mizy stood there, extremely taken back by his words, especially at the swear word. Her eyes burned, threatening to spill tears. She let out a scream, and ran from the room.

Mizy ran back to the common room, not wanting to face anyone, and definitely not wanting Nooni to question her at the moment. She ran up the stairs to the common room, but could not correctly answer the riddle ("What comes out unseen, and cannot be taken back?") to the common room in her distress. Tears rolling her cheeks, she took and let out a deep breath, and choked out, "Wind? Breath? Words? Love?" The musical voice said correct, though to which answer she did not know, and did not care to find out. She ran through the door and up the stairs to the dormitories, and flung herself onto her bed, crying her heart out in the empty room. As she sobbed, she fell asleep. What seemed to be a couple minutes later, she was shaken awake. Drowsily, she dragged herself off her tear-stained pillows to find Nooni looking at her.

"What have you been? What happened? What did he do to you?" Nooni asked angrily. "I'll kill him if he did something to you!" Mizy shook her head, and indicated towards the bathroom facilities. Nooni helped her up, and walked with her over to the bathroom, where she blew her nose and rinsed her face. Feeling loads better, she walked back to the room, glad that it was empty of people other them.

"He…told me not to bother him, and he-he called me a toy. A fucking toy!" Mizy wailed, swear words not bothering her so much as before. "I really thought we had something special!" Mizy continued, her eyes feeling strangely dry. Nooni came up to her, and gently pushed Mizy back down onto her bed.

"I should go up to him and curse his arse! How could he, that bastard!" Nooni said, her eyes blazing, hand itching to her wand. Mizy shook her head again. "No…I guess I deserved it." She whispered. Nooni jumped up.

"How in Merlin's pants did you deserve it? He should be ashamed; he could have put it much more nicely! He should be here on all fours, a dozen roses in his mouth, begging for your forgiveness!" Nooni yelled, pacing around the bed. Mizy giggled, much to her astonishment. But then again, Nooni could always make her smile. "It's okay, I'll probably find someone better than him." Mizy said, hoping that statement would make her feel better, which it did, a little. Nooni muttered darkly, but gave up, and sat herself down on Mizy's bed and put an arm around her shoulders.

"What time is it? Mizy asked. "It's dinner, everyone's in the Great Hall. I brought you some food though." Nooni said, pointing to several napkins spread out with fries, sausages, and a couple of chicken legs. Mizy looked around, suddenly remembering her bag that she had left behind. She located it at the foot of her bed.

"Thanks for the food, and also for bringing up my bag, by the way." She said. Nooni gave her a puzzled look. "Your bag? Wasn't me who brought it up. Odd, everyone's just gone straight to dinner from classes..." Mizy stared at the bag.

For the next few weeks, Mizy kept to herself and Nooni. Being quieter than usual, Professor Flitwick had held her after class to inquire about her behavior, concerned. Mizy would continually insist that she was alright, and she was just sad because of a death of her pet. Flitwick gave her a small smile, and hoped that the pet was in heaven. Mizy nodded, said thanks, and left. Nooni respectively avoided mentioning or even implying anything about Quirrell, for Mizy was very touchy about him. In DADA classes, she and Nooni sat in the back of the room, much to the annoyance of the students who had originally sat there. Mizy kept her gaze to her work and rarely looked up at Quirrell. At dinner, she ate littler, and then left as soon as possible to the common room, Nooni having finished her food.

Finally, one cool afternoon in Hogsmeade, Nooni decided to tell Mizy how Quirrell had been. Of course, she would have rather left it unsaid, but felt it was better to let Mizy know. "You know, Quirrells been looking bad."

"Good."

"He seems really distracted-"

"Interesting."

"Been looking paler and thinner-"

"Fascinating."

"Mizy, I know you care." Even as Nooni said this, Mizy knew she did care, but did not want to show it.

"And just so you're aware, he looks at you a lot." Nooni said, shooting Mizy an exasperated look. Mizy's head snapped up. "Especially in class." Nooni said, sipping from her butterbeer. "I bet he's just hoping I don't do anything that'll get him in trouble." Mizy scoffed. "You'd get him in trouble by being with him anyways." Nooni remarked. Mizy glared at Nooni, who choked on her butterbeer because it looked ridiculous to her.

As they left The Three Broomsticks, Nooni nudged Mizy and pointed towards a hooded figure, who was looking left and right, as though keen to avoid detection (which obviously didn't work). Mizy looked and realized that it was the face of Quirrell. As she thought this, he lowered his head even more, and his face was hidden, and he hurried into the Hog's Head. Mizy rolled her eyes, and continued walking, saying, "I don't care." Next to her, Nooni sighed and shook her head. They walked back up to the castle.


	4. Chapter 4 Before the Dawn

I Bid You Adieu Chapter 4- Before the Dawn(Infinite)

The next day was the week before their O. The pile of homework grew, and Mizy and Nooni confined themselves to the library most of the time. As it was exam time for the other years, the library was occasionally crowded. Tired of the chatter, Mizy and Nooni walked outside. As they passed the huge hourglasses that recorded the house points, Nooni grabbed on Mizy's sleeves and pulled her back.

"Is it just me, or does Gryffindor have fewer points?" She asked. Mizy looked at the hourglass. Gryffindor had won the last three matches, resulting in them being in first place for the house cup. But now taking a closer look at the rubies, it looked as though Gryffindor had lost a hundred or so points. By now, they weren't the only ones huddled around the hourglass. People were muttering and whispering.

"You know what I've heard?" Some Hufflepuff shouted. "The Potter kid and some other stupid first years lost Gryffindor 150 points!" Some people gasped; some gave an angry cry. Everyone had been longing to see Slytherin lose. Mizy and Nooni were no exception.

The next few days, they took their O.W.L exams in the Great Hall, which had been re-organized with individual tables and chairs. Mizy sat in there, hours and hours of writing and answering questions. When it was finally all over, Mizy and Nooni joined in the cheering of the other 5th years. And Mizy and Nooni settled down, she happened to look over at the teachers- just in time to see Quirrell staring at her, wearing a small smile. As she looked at him, he quickly looked away. Mizy sighed, and walked with Nooni outside to take a stroll alongside the lake. They sat under a tree whose branches and leaves stretched to form a satisfying amount of shade. Comfortable with the light warm breeze and the quiet nature and the stress of exams lifted, they nodded off to sleep. Mizy awoke suddenly, feeling sick and dizzy. She reached over and pulled on Nooni, who woke with a start.

"I don't feel so good." Mizy said, groaning. Nooni looked at her watch, and could only make out the time by using the moonlight.

"Bloody hell, it's past midnight! You'd have thought someone would have looking for us or something!" She exclaimed, gathering up her bag. Muttering distinctly about detention and teachers, Mizy followed, and the two hurried into the castle, which was luckily unlocked.

They ran quickly up the stairs, and took a detour in the 3rd floor when they spotted Peeves zooming down the stairs from upstairs. As they ran along to the corridor, they heard a noise that resembled broomsticks flying, which was totally out of place. As the noise faded, hey noticed they had gone to an unfamiliar area.

"Oh no, I think we're lost!" Mizy said, shrilly.

"Calm down, calm down." Nooni said, patting Mizy's shoulders. "Look, that doors open! Let's go through there!" Nooni said, pulling Mizy and running through the door. Nooni suddenly stopped, resulting in Mizy running into her. Mizy lifted her gaze, and tried to suppress her scream as she looked at a sleeping, three-headed dog. It was huge, taking up nearly all of the room, which was fairly large. A pleasant musical song was playing from a harp, probably conjured. Nooni pulled at Mizy again and turned to run out the room when Mizy resisted and pointed down at the floor. Nooni turned and looked where Mizy was pointing; an open trapdoor.

"No way, let's get out of here!" Nooni whispered frantically.

"Would you rather face Peeves or a teacher? Someone's already been through there, it must be safe!" Mizy said, dragging Nooni over to the trapdoor.

"You're crazy!" Nooni said, sounding close to tears, trying to fight against Mizy's grip.

"Wasn't it you who said always we can't live an uneventful life?" Mizy asked quietly. They were right next to the trapdoor now. Mizy decided to let of Nooni, to give her the option of either running away or to follow her into the trapdoor. Nooni stared, just realizing that she was free. She stood, as though trying to make a decision.

Mizy closed her eyes, and jumped through the door. She landed on something thick, and then fell through a hole that looked (and smelled) as though someone had burned it right through. Getting up, she moved out of the way just in time or Nooni to fall down next to her with a loud cry.

"You followed." Mizy said, smiling.

Nooni got up off the floor, and grinned. "I'm not letting you face death alone."

They walked along a passageway into a brightly lit chamber. They watched in amazement as hundreds of tiny birds fluttered around in the chamber. On the other side, there was a wooden door. They crossed to the chamber to the door, and Mizy tugged and pushed on the door, but it didn't move. Nooni pulled out her wand and muttered, "_Alohomora" _Nothing happened.

"Looks like we're stuck here." Mizy said, sighing. Nooni groaned, and turned to observe the birds.

"Do you think…those are keys?" Nooni asked.

"Does it matter? Not like we can catch them." Mizy said, giving up. "None of us can fly…" She sat down on the ground.

After a few minutes of silence (excluding the fluttering of wings), they heard someone coming, their footsteps echoing. They watched in hope as the person stepped into the light, only to have their stomach fall as it was revealed to be Dumbledore.

"Oh shit..." Nooni whispered, the two quickly getting to their feet. Dumbledore stopped at the sight of them, but then walked quickly over to them.

"It would be best to follow me." Dumbledore said, pulling out his wand. He waved it at the door, which opened with a loud clankering noise. He went in, Nooni and Mizy following, into a room that looked like a giant chess board. Dumbledore, walking quickly, waved his wand again at the white chess pieces, which were on the other side, and they stood and allowed them to pass. They followed Dumbledore, and then came into a smelly room, where a troll that looked like it had been knocked out in the head lay on the floor. Walking even more quickly around it and holding their breath, they headed into another room with fire blazing. Dumbledore waved his wand in a circle, making the fires extinguish as though a strong wind had blew them. He hurried to the next room, a huge chamber, and ran to two figures on the floor.

Nooni and Mizy gasped in horror as they recognized Quirrell and Harry. They watched as Dumbledore pulled Quirrell off of Harry, whom he seemed to have been attempting to strangle. Quirrell staggered and fell to the ground. Dumbledore bent over Harry and held his wrist, checking for a pulse. Mizy hurried over to Quirrell, even though she was supposed to be angry at him, throwing herself on the floor next to him.

"Quirrell." She whispered, grabbing his hands and holding them, which felt rough and blistered. She looked, slightly nauseous, at Quirrell's face, which had also been blistered. His turban was missing, and he appeared to have fainted.

She turned and saw Nooni looking at her. Nooni bit her lip, nodded, and walk over to Dumbledore to help Harry. She knew that Nooni wanted to leave Quirrell to Mizy. She watched as Dumbledore and Nooni pick Harry up and carry him out of the room. Just a few seconds later, Nooni returned, unexpectedly with Snape.

"Stay with her." Snape snapped, hurrying over to them. Nooni pried Mizy off of Quirrell, who did not protest, merely just followed. Snape examined Quirrell with a hiss. Mizy could see that the rise and fall of Quirrell's chest, which meant that he was breathing. Snape reached into his cloak, and pulled out a vial with a strange, bluish-white liquid. He lifted Quirrell's head, and poured the liquid into his mouth. Quirrell swallowed it all, and gave a quiet moan. Snape took out his wand, which he flourished, conjuring a stretcher out of thin air. He scooped up Quirrell and gently lowered him onto the stretcher.

"Walk." Snape said, moving his wand so that the stretcher moved along. Nooni helped Mizy out of the rooms with Snape quietly following him. As they reached the strange plant-like thing that formed a ceiling, they found a rope ladder hanging right there. Nooni let go of Mizy, and ushered her to climb first, Nooni second, and Snape third, with Quirrell on the stretcher hovering along.

As they reached the trapdoor, they found the dogs to be fast asleep again, this time a flute was playing. They hurried out of the corridor.

"Down to the hospital wing, it you don't mind." Snape said, emerging from the corridor with Quirrell. Nooni gave a quick nod, while Mizy just stared. They descended down in silence once more to the hospital wing. Snape transferred Quirrell to a bed with a flick of his wand. Harry and his two friends were occupying three of the beds. Dumbledore was bent over Harry, examining him. Madam Pomfrey had just finished with Ron. She bustled over to Quirrell, took one look at him, and hurried over to a cabinet. She opened its doors, and extracted a tube from a shelf and brought it over to Quirrell. She uncapped the tube and began applying a thick, purple paste to Quirrell's face and hands. Mizy wondered vaguely if she should offer to do it for her.

Deciding that she couldn't just sit there in shock like a helpless girl, she asked, "Madam Pomfrey, could I apply it on him for you?" The nurse looked at Mizy, and said "yes." She handed the tube to Mizy, who at once began applying it liberally to Quirrell's blisters. Madam Pomfrey had gone and came back with slabs of chocolate. She handed them to Nooni, and instructed her to eat one and give another to Mizy when she finished.

Nooni nibbled on her chocolate, watching Mizy care for Quirrell. When Mizy had covered his blisters with the cream, she wiped her hands on her robes and sat wearily down in a chair next to the bed. Nooni handed her a piece of chocolate and she bit into it, looking at Quirrell. Looking out of the window into the night sky, Nooni said, "You will not believe how many questions I've got."

Dumbledore walked over to them, having finished with Harry. He looked at Quirrell, and then at the two girls. "I hope that both of you don't mind me asking, what were you two doing in the forbidden corridor?" He asked. Nooni quickly looked at Mizy, and then lowered her gaze to stare at her shoes. She began to explain how they had fallen asleep, then woke up, and keen to avoid detention, they ran into the 3rd floor and got lost, and then everything from there. The headmaster listened to Nooni's words. When she finally finished talking, he gave them each a small smile.

"I did not expect the two of you to have been there, nor do I expect you to understand, or accept it. However, I admire how you two did not, as you youngsters say, 'freak out', or at least much, and assisted in helping the injured. I hope that you too would continue to help those in need." Dumbledore said. Mizy and Nooni exchanged glances, both thinking, '_what those in need'? _

"Er, professor, are you going to, uh, give us detention?" Mizy asked, her heart pounding.

"No, my dears. Instead, 100 points to Ravenclaw. Do enjoy your chocolate. I should ask Madam Pomfrey for one myself." Dumbledore said, smiling as he set off towards Madam Pomfrey.

"Oh…my…god! 100 points to Ravenclaw!" Nooni squealed. Never had they ever been rewarded so many points.

"But, Slytherin is still ahead of us…" Mizy said, counting off her fingers. Nooni pouted.

Mizy pondered why she was not crying, not throwing herself over Quirrell's body, crying and screaming his name. She knew as if he had done something immoral, something that could not be forgiven so easily. What had he been doing to the poor boy? Would the truth of Quirrell's change of behavior after his year of leave be told? Especially she hoped to know why he had treated her so, pushed her away as if she was just a puppet, a "toy". And what did Dumbledore mean, "help those in need"? They had only stumbled upon the scene by chance…

Madam Pomfrey came over, and ushered them off to another bed so she could attend to Quirrell. Snape had also come over to help. Madam Pomfrey pointed at two beds.

"Go lay down, and _sleep_." She said, uncorking a vial. Mizy and Nooni crawled into the separate beds and pulled the covers over them. Madam Pomfrey came over with two mugs, which she shoved at them to drink, insuring that they would sleep dreamlessly. Mizy and Nooni downed the potion, and instantly began to feel drowsy. Sneaking once more look at Quirrell, Mizy lowered her head onto the comfy pillows and fell fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5 Because I'm Stupid

I Bid You Adieu Chapter 5- Because I'm Stupid (SS501)

The next morning, Mizy woke up, feeling well rested. She stretched, and sat up in bed. She rubbed her eyes, and opened them, only to freeze. She had just remembered the events of last night. She looked over to Nooni who had already woken.

"Morning." Said Nooni, smiling. She swung her legs over the bed and got up. "I'm going to brush." She added, walking over to the bathroom facility in the hospital wing. Mizy stared, and got up as well, since she should brush as well.

After they emerged from the bathroom, refreshed and relieved, Nooni walked over to fold the bed sheets. Mizy sighed- she never really liked folding up the bed sheets and all, but folded up her bed sheets along. As they folded their sheets, Madam Promfrey opened the door from her room to the hospital wing, and walked over towards them.

"The two of you may leave for breakfast after the headmaster deals with you." She said. Mizy and Nooni looked at each other, then at the other side of the room, where they noticed Dumbledore had been standing, having just entered the room. He strode over to where they stood.

"I believe that you two deserve to know the truth behind the events of last night." Dumbledore said in his gently voice. "I wish you to know why such a thing took place, so that you two will not do anything that might jeopardize the future." (Mizy and Nooni both thought, _what the heck does that imply_?). "However, I shall only explain what was recent. What happened before all this, I wish for Quirrell to explain." Dumbledore said, glancing at Mizy, who turned red. The two nodded their heads to acknowledge his words.

"To begin with, there is, well, was, a stone. A stone called the Philosopher's Stone. It renders the drinker a longer life, and can turn any metal into pure gold. Just this year I take it, Voldemort had connected himself to Quirrell." Here Mizy gasped in shock, while Nooni's jaw dropped. "Yes, he had, as I think, possessed Quirrell, so do not blame him, my dears. Now, Voldemort needed the stone to create a body for himself, so he sought out Quirrell and made him do his bidding. Throughout this year, Voldemort had Quirrell attempt to end young Harry's life several times, and to try and steal the stone. However, as you have seen, there were enchantments made to protect the stone. Harry and his friends have managed to pass all those challenges, much to my disappointment. If three eleven year olds could have gotten through, the defenses may had have been insufficient." Dumbledore chuckled.

"Moving on, Harry had faced Voldemort and Quirrell, and succeeded in saving the stone from Voldemort's clutches. Now, Quirrell is resting, but I daresay he will wake soon." He said, his brilliant blue eyes looking down at Mizy. "I hope that the two of you realize the danger the both of you were close to have faced, and I trust that this will have been a lesson taught to you; heed warnings and refrain from doing anything that puts your life at risk." Dumbledore finished. Even though he said this cheerfully, he had a note of authority in it. Mizy nodded quickly, and Nooni said that she would of course avoid trouble and danger, and it was an accident that they came upon the scene. Dumbledore gave the two a smile.

"Perhaps it'd be best if Ms. Yaru were to stay here a little longer? Come, Nooni, let us head down to breakfast." Dumbledore said, and gestured politely towards the door. Nooni nodded, and shot a look at Mizy that clearly read, "Tell me what happens!" Dumbledore and Nooni headed at. Dumbledore reached and grasped the door handle, and closed the door rather loudly. Mizy jumped in surprise, and heard a hoarse cough as someone from the other side of the room awoke. Mizy knew that this must be Quirrell. Her heart slightly pounding faster, she walked over to the bed and pulled the curtains that hung over the bed aside.

She looked down at Quirrell. His face, which had been blistered from last night, had healed and was smooth again. His turban was gone, and his head was bald ,though a thin fuzz of brown hair had already started to grow back. His hands were bandaged, though they seemed to have also healed as he was able to quickly pull up his blanket over his chest as he looked and found Mizy staring down at him.

"Er, professor, are you alright?" Mizy asked, slightly hesitant. She gazed at his eyes, a happy feeling bubbling inside her. She was happy to be able to talk to him again, even if it wasn't a positive conversation.

"Y-yes, I'm fine, thanks to Madam Promfrey. And you, from what I remember." Quirrell spoke. His stutter was absent once more and he smiled nervously at Mizy.

"I just held your hands, that's it." Mizy said, her cheeks reddening again. She suddenly recalled what Dumbledore had said. "Um, professor Dumbledore said- I mean- I hope you will confide in me to tell me what had happened to you." Mizy said, thinking it was best to not make it seem as though she was only talking to him for information. Quirrell, however, caught the hint, but waved it off.

"Yes, well, I do believe I owe you the whole truth, Mizy." He said, Mizy's heart fluttering again at the mention of her name. "Where do I begin? Ah." He pulled himself up to a sitting position; Mizy quickly reached over and propped his pillows up so he could lean against them, which he did. "Thank you. I think it best to start from the beginning." He said.

"As you know, I left Hogwarts for a year to get some first-hand experience. I wondered the country, and I, er, got lost and ended up in the Black Forest. I met a vampire, who tricked me into becoming his slave, but I managed to escape. I also had a bit of trouble with a hag; she wanted to eat my liver. Frightening creature. Anyhow, I stumbled onto Voldemort." She shuddered at the name, but Quirrell did not seem to mind using the name. "He was a mere shadow, a ghost of her former self." Said Quirrell, continuing.

"I used to believe that there was good and evil. He called to me, well, more like whispered. And he persuaded me to believe that there was only power, and those too weak to seek it. His words were tempting. From there, I served him faithfully, as his servant." Here, Mizy scowled. Catching sight of her expression, Quirrell added, "I truly regret being seduced by his words and his promise of power." (Mizy gave a little start the word, "seduced").

"When I came back, I applied for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post, as Voldemort wanted me to occupy the post. I adopted a nervous stutter and a twitch in order to throw off suspicion. When I came back, I went to Gringrotts in an attempt to steal the Philosopher's Stone that was hidden in a vault, but the vault was empty. Voldemort punished me harshly for that failure." He said, whispering the last part. Mizy sat down on a chair next to the bed and leaned towards him with all her attention. "He decided he'd keep a closer eye on me, and attached himself onto the back of my head." Mizy gasped. Quirrell nodded, and continued. "That is why I had to wear a turban, to hide his face."

"It was me who had let the troll in." (Mizy took a sharp breath). "On the night of Halloween, I released the troll and encouraged it to rampage around. I have a special gift with trolls." He chuckled weakly. "It was a diversion; all the teachers were to be in the dungeons, while I was to sneak into the forbidden corridor and steal the stone that was protected. But Severus, that is Snape, had been suspicious of me from the start. He left the other teachers and went up to the 3rd floor to head me off, but I had actually gone off with the teachers to avoid suspicion, and Severus was left to find a three headed dog." Quirrell shook his head.

"Later, during the first Quidditch match, it was me who had caused Harry's broom to act strangely. It was a failed endeavor at his life. Ms. Granger had broken my eye contact with him when she knocked me down, a mistake that I paid dearly for. Severus then had many encounters with me, he tried to force me to reveal everything to him. It was because of one of those encounters that you found me in the Forbidden Forest. Voldemort was determined. He forced me to enter the Forbidden Forest and demanded that I slay a unicorn and drink its blood. I had no choice but to do it. I now lead a half life, a cursed life. Then, in a final attempt, I snuck into the Hog's Head that one Hogsmeade trip and met Hagrid. I got him drunk and asked him many questions regarding the three headed dog, as it belonged to Hagrid, in exchange for a dragon egg. I heard he had it flown to Romania."

" Now I had all the information I needed to get past the three headed dog. I forged a note, luring Dumbledore away from the castle, and entered the trapdoor and got through all the obstacles that were to protect the stone. I finally reached the Mirror of Erised, a mirror that reflected your heart's deepest desire." Mizy had a sudden flashback of the mirror she had glimpsed while in the corridor.

"But, when I looked in there, I was shocked at what I saw staring back at me. It wasn't me presenting the stone to my master, as I had told Potter. Instead, it was of me, an older me, with a young woman. A woman, who, forgive me, but strongly resembled you, except that she was an older version of you." Mizy felt a surge of hope. She looked at Quirrell, at his pale blue eyes, and he smiled, looking back at her. They both knew what the image in the mirror meant. The only question was, was it to be the future?

"At that moment, I fully became aware of what I've been doing. It was then that I knew what Voldemort truly had in store for me. I finally understood that 'only power, and those too weak to seek it' was ludicrous. I was finally thinking clearly. I realized that I did not want Voldemort to come back. I also discovered my love for you." Quirrell, now looking down at his hands. Mizy could not help but think he looked extremely cute doing that. She reached and put her hand over his. He looked at her, took a deep breath, and continued his story.

"But I could not resist him. I had to carry out his plans. I feared of what he'd do to me if I stopped. I also didn't care, after all, my life was over. So, I tried to kill Potter. And then you came into the scene." He hesitated. "I am very ashamed. I am a coward, and a fool. Just some time ago, I had known that I would have had to resort to becoming a murderer. I honestly did not if I'd come out alive. In a desperate attempt, I hurt you in hopes that you would forget your feelings for me and hate me. I had pushed you away from me, called you names and hurt you deeply. I will not be surprised if you hate me right now. I will not object if you wish to leave me." He said.

"I just want you to know, that my feelings are true for you. I really love you. It took the mirror's reflection to make me realize this. I am an idiot for doing such a thing to you, and I deeply apologize." Quirrell said, his voice slightly hoarse from all the talking. He pulled his hands away, thinking that Mizy would not want to touch him after hearing the story, but she seized his hands in hers and held them.

"I forgive you, for all the things you did. Believe it or not." She added, as he opened his mouth to protest. She reached and threw her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her. She pressed her mouth on his, and when he did not pull away, deepened the kiss. Since she had never had a kiss before him, she just followed when Quirrell's mouth moved. A few seconds later, they broke apart when they heard a noise.

"Ahem." Said a voice coming from the door. Mizy ad Quirrell looked at him to find that it was Dumbledore, who was looking over at them, rather amused.

"I believe that breakfast is almost over, and it'd be best if the two of you grab something to eat." Said Dumbledore. "Also, I have informed the staff that you had been possessed and lured in by Voldemort, but now you express great remorse, Quirinus. I believe that a second chance should be granted to you. The students, however, do not know of what actually happened last night. From just this morning, I must have heard a hundred different versions." Dumbledore said, his tone light.

"Yes, thank you very much, headmaster." Quirrell said, an apologetic look on his face. "It is more than I deserve."

"Don't be silly. I do, however, recommend that you take the next year off to explore the world that you had not had a chance to travel because of the, ah, incident. Therefore, I also hope that you will be more cautious and alert." Dumbledore said, smiling warmly at Quirrell. Quirrell returned his smile, and got up off the bed.

"I shall get ready, then. Could you wait for me, Mizy?"Quirrell said, heading for the bathroom facilities. Mizy nodded quickly, and looked at Dumbledore. He smiled at her, rather knowingly.

There was an awkward silence as Mizy and Dumbledore stood, waiting for Quirrell to finish. Dumbledore tried to lighten the mood by commenting about the weather. Mizy nodded and agreed. At last, Quirrell stepped back into the room.

"Shall we all head down to the Great hall then?" He said. The three exited the hospital wing, and Quirrell and Mizy walked side by side behind Dumbledore down to breakfast.

As they entered the Great Hall, Quirrell pulled ahead with Dumbledore to sit at the staffs table. He turned his head and gave Mizy a smile. Elated with glee, she went and sat next down to Nooni, who had sitting down with a bored expression on her face. She looked up at Mizy and inquired at once, "What happened?" Mizy, smiling, held up a finger to mean "just one moment" and helped herself to some toast.

Finally finished with her light breakfast, Mizy left with Nooni to Herbology where Mizy repeated everything to Nooni in a whisper.

"Glad that doesn't put a damper on your feelings for him." Nooni said, plucking out leaves from a strange plant with lined teeth.


	6. Chapter 6 Tell Me Goodbye

I Bid You Adieu Chapter 6- Tell Me Goodbye (Big Bang)

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, Pancake of Epic Proportions! And Blind Ribbon :D**

As the day wore on, Mizy was slightly grumpy. She was very anxious to see Quirrell again, though she was reluctant about how their relationship would be.

"Geez, you need to calm your behind down." Nooni said, exasperated. They had just finished their dinner, and were up in the common room. Mizy had missed Quirrell at dinner, who seemed to be taking his meals up in his room. "Whatever happens, happens. Nothing you can do about it." Nooni added, playing with a small, glowing, toy unicorn. The Weasley twins had give it to her, having bewitched the unicorn to move and behave like an actual unicorn. Mizy watched as it galloped forward, rammed itself into a stack of books, and slumped down, only to get up again and continue ramming itself. Amused, Mizy pulled her gaze away from it and looked at Nooni.

"But it's so complicated…" Mizy groaned, settling herself into a chair next to Nooni, she had been pacing around for quite some time.

"Just follow my advice." Nooni remarked, examining the unicorn as it finally stopped, kneeled to the ground, and accidentally dip it's horn into her bottle of ink.

Mizy chuckled and massaged her temples.

"Relax, there's the Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor Quiddtich match tomorrow." Nooni said.

_-the next day-_

Mizy and Nooni clambered out of the castle to the Quidditch field. Sporting Ravenclaw scarfs and little flags with ravens on it, they took their seats in the front row. Mizy scanned the staffs' box for Quirrell, but was disappointed to find that he had not attended this match.

Madam Hooch came onto the field with the usual box, released the balls, and the match began. As the Gryffindor seeker was absent, and had no replacement, the match was rather pathetic for the Gryffindors. The snitch was soon caught by the Ravenclaw seeker, and Mizy and Nooni cheered with the Ravenclaws. With match finished, and Gryffindor defeated, Mizy and Nooni headed back to the castle, discussing the match and Gryffindor's loss.

At dinner, Mizy and Nooni ate, listening to the Gryffindors' dark mutterings of the match and to the Ravenclaws' cheers of glory. Mizy glanced at the staff table.

Mizy rarely saw Quirrell during the past few days. She was beginning to worry that he was feeling too shameful to show his face or something. She was glad that they only had a one more day of school left. On the other hand, she was looking forward to DADA.

_-the next day-_

It was the last day of the school year. Mizy was sad to see it end, but also glad. It had been her most interesting year. The night before, she had made up her mind to see Quirrell before they leave.

In Transfiguration, as exams were over, the class spent much of the time messing around. Barely ten minutes into the lesson and some idiot had tried to transform his book into a goat only to have it blast away half the room. As McGonagall attempted to restore order and the room, Mizy and Nooni sat on the floor at the far end of the room, anxious to avoid getting accidentally hexed.

"Gits." Nooni said as a pair of transfigured ravens flew around the room, their droppings just narrowly falling on her robes. She sighed and pulled her bag close to her. McGonagall walked over to them.

"Ms. Yaru, Ms. Dae, (Nooni's last name), I trust that the two of you can correctly perform a Switching spell?" McGonagall inquired.

Nooni smiled and Mizy quickly nodded. McGonagall peered at them over her spectacles with an expression that clearly read, "You better" and strode off. Nooni turned back to Mizy and grinned. The bell rang soon rang, and Nooni and Mizy trudged out of the room and headed for DADA. On the way, Mizy could not help but be distracted by thoughts of Quirrell swarming in and out of her mind. It was until she accidently walked into a wall when they should have turned that Nooni wacked her lightly on the back of the head.

"Aren't you just nervous?" Nooni poked. Mizy glared at her.

The door to DADA was open, and they walked in right, and took up their seats up front. Quirrell came in thought the other doors, and sat down at his desk. His eyes flickered over to Mizy, and who gave him a small wave. He pulled out the class list and began calling attendance. He had given up his stutter ("Good riddance." Nooni had commented). When it came to Mizy's name, he called it out slightly nervously and Mizy answered with a quiet "here." After that, he did not give any notice of her. Nooni gave Mizy a knowing look, which Mizy playfully rolled her eyes at.

Like McGonagall's class, much of the time was spent freely. Quirrell was spending the class time reading a book, though his eyes did not move back and forth as it should if he was reading. Mizy vaguely wondered whether or not she should try and approach Quirrell right now or save it for later. Nooni prodded her and directed her attention to watch a group of Ravenclaws attempt to jinx several unsuspecting Slytherins, who were loudly gloating about how they were going to win the house cup. The bell sounded as one the of the Slytherin victims jumped up with his legs flailing extremely jelly-like, and the two hurried out of the classroom to avoid the building conflict.

The day wore on, quicker than usual, as classes were cut short to fit in all classes for the last day. Finally, grinning in excitement, Mizy and Nooni headed down to dinner from the common room. Chatting about summer plans, they made their way to the tables and sat down. Nooni swore at the sight of green and silver banners that decorated the hall as to celebrate Slytherin's winning the house cup for the seventh year in a row. As everyone else settled in, there was a sudden hush as the doors opened once more and a small Gryffindor boy entered. It was Harry Potter, and like many other people, Mizy raised herself slightly in her seat to catch a glimpse of him, walking towards his friends. The hall erupted into loud chatter once more.

Dumbledore arrived a few moments later, and the noise died away as everyone finished their conversations to give their full attention to the headmaster.

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore said, beaming down at all of them. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were... you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts...

"Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy- two." The Slytherins began cheering loudly. Mizy saw a smirk appear on Snape's face.

"Yes, Yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account." At this, everyone quieted down.

"Ahem," said Dumbledore. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes...First - to Mr. Ronald Weasley..." Mizy watched as the redhaired first year next to Harry blush deeply. "...for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

The Gryffindors clapped loudly and those nearest the boy began patting him on the back. Another redhaired with a prefect badge gleaming on his chest was shouting, "My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!" Dumbledore raised a hand, and the applause faded.

"Second - to Miss Hermione Granger... for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points." The bushy-haired girl hid her face in her arms, embarrassed. Mizy's jaw dropped open- Gryffindor was now two points up. "Third - to Mr. Harry Potter for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points." Again, the hall burst into a deafening roar of applause; Gryffindor was now tied with Slytherin for first place. Dumbledore raised his hand once more.

"There are all kinds of courage," Dumbledore continued. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom." Mizy watched as the Gryffindors stood and cheer for a chubby boy whose face was pale with shock- Gryffindor was now first place! The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs joined in with the applause, finally Slytherin did not win!

"Which means, " Dumbledore called over the storm of applause, "we need a little change of decoration." He clapped his hands, and with a mysterious breeze, the green and silver hangings became scarlet and gold, indicating that Gryffindor had won the house cup. Another roar of applause. Dumbledore chuckled, a sound that was not heard over the cheers. Only the Slytherins remained silent. They bore the looks of one sulking and ready to curse anyone who dared poke fun at them. Mizy giggled, pleased that they were so disappointed. Dumbedore clapped twice, and food appeared, the usual feast. Mizy and Nooni dug in.

Well fed, they waited for the food to disappear. Mizy looked up, remembering her decision to talk to Quirrell. She looked up at the staff table, and was surprised to find that he was present. For once, he did not look nervous. His eye did not twitch, and he did not fake a stutter anymore. However, he did look a bit standoffish. Mizy smiled, wondering what she would say to him.

Dumbledore stood off once more, and wished them a good night and a happy summer. The students and teachers clapped, and bid each other off to bed. Mizy and Nooni got up and exited the hall. As the Ravenclaws were escorted up to the tower, Nooni winked at Mizy. Mizy winked back, ducked out of the line and walked off, Nooni telling anyone who asked that she had lost something. Mizy headed for the first floor and walked slowly to Quirrell's office. She honestly had no idea on how to start a conversation with him. Trying to come up with ideas, she found herself already in front of his door. Mizy took a deep breath, and knocked on the door a few times. She waited, and heard a distant, "Come in." She grasped the door knob, noticing that her hands were sweaty, and turned it and pushed. Wiping her hands hastily on her robes, she stepped into the room.

Standing there, she glanced around the room. Dimly lit as usual, the walls bare, tables and chairs neatly stacked, and a faint whiff of garlic remained, since Quirrell had abandoned the garlic theory. She looked up and saw Quirrell, who had been snapping his trunk closed. Examining him, she noticed that his hair had grown to a light brown fuzz. She recalled Dumbledore talking about burning his turban. She took in his image; pale as usual, no longer so twitchy, but he looked much older, probably from the recent events. He looked up at her, and smiled. He set his trunk back down, and walked down over to her.

"Hello." He said pleasantly, clasping his hands together. Mizy looked up at him.

"Hello professor." She said. She glanced around. "Am I interrupting your packing?"

"No, not at all. I'm almost done."

"So…You're leaving?"

"Of course, it's the last day." He said with a smile.

"I mean, like, are you coming back next year?"

He hesitated. "No, I'm taking another leave."

"Mind if I ask why?" Though the answer was pretty obvious, she wanted details. His smile shrank.

"Well, given the situation that I had been and put Mr. Potter through…" Quirrell trailed off.

"But, it wasn't your fault." Mizy said.

"Erm, I think it'd be best if I took a year off and reflect on myself." He smiled again. "Don't worry; I will not be taken in by Voldemort again." Mizy flinched at the name. Quirrell noticed this, and muttered an apology.

"Sorry, just not used to hearing that name." Mizy said.

"Perfectly understandable." Quirrell said, nodding. "I'll try not to use it in your presence."

"It's alright, you can use it." Mizy said. She thought it made him rather brave. She stepped towards him. "Professor…" She began.

"Please, call me Quirinus. Technically, I am no longer your professor." That sparked some hope in Mizy.

"Quirinus, er…" She searched for the right words. "Despite what has happened, my feelings for you have not changed." Quirrell was quiet for a few seconds-

"Neither have mine. However, though I am no longer a teacher, there is still an age difference." He said pointedly.

"Eh, not by much." She sighed. "I know this relationship is almost impossible. So, I guess, I just want you to know, that no matter what, I still, er, admire you. And in my eyes, you're a good man." He smiled down at her, she blushed slightly.

"Honestly, that was more that I am entitled to." Mizy opened her mouth to protest, so Quirrell quickly continued. "You're still young. Give yourself some time. You'll probably meet another boy." Mizy bit her lip. She didn't want to meet another boy. All the boys she had been around were immature, and at times annoying. She found herself more at ease with Quirrell.

"I suggest you wait until you're of age." Quirrell said, interrupting her thoughts. He watched her closely. Mizy lowered her gaze, then without warning, she threw her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his lips. She held him tight, and he in turned embraced her. She moved her head so that they were just hugging now, her head resting on his shoulder. They remained that way for some time, locked in an innocent embrace. Mizy reluctantly pulled away.

"I'll wait." She promised. Quirrell smiled, nodded, and said, "I will too."

Mizy stepped back, and put out her hand for a handshake.

"Good luck, and good bye." She said, smiling sadly. Quirrell grasped her hand, shook it, and pulled her in for another hug. A few seconds later, he released her.

"Goodbye, and have a wonderful summer, Mizy."


	7. Chapter 7 Story Note

**Hey guys! I've actually made an alternate ending/story to this, so if you guys want, check it out! It's called To Listen with Our Ears, Minds, and Hearts.  
><strong>


End file.
